ShikaBangBang
by Masked Itachi
Summary: ShikaxTema...This is rated M for masturbate, you are warned. Shikamaru and Temari get hooked on each others mind and in other places too. Read to find out where else! This is super descriptive. I hope you enjoy my first Fic with Lemons!
1. It Begins

**Shika-Bang-Bang**

**Chapter 1**

…**It Begins…**

**My friend Crimson Eyed Sakura and I came up with this very naughty, naughty story. lol **

**I don't own Naruto or I would be Shikamaru in this story.**

**CES: I didn't think of anything except the title, Temari's parts, and pieces of the story.**

**(okay. so maybe Masked Itachi helped with the title..lol)**

**"The love, lust I got for you I shall give it all without any stall. You lay on my bed with your legs spread, the wonder oh God that runs through my head. I feel your heat running up and down me as I make sweet love to you. Your moans I hear screaming my name so loud in my ear. I feel as if I have lost control spiraling in and out of mind and soul." --- Boy I'm a good poet. lol**

One hot humid day after a fierce sparring match Shikamaru and Temari decided to go cool down...so they thought.

"Shikamaru. How about we go to your place and take a cool shower and have a few cool drinks?" asked Temari.  
"Ok, but lets take the short way there." replied Shikamaru.

Temari smirked at Shikamaru, and then took off running.

"No fair!" shouted Shikamaru.

He sighed and thought _**How troublesome**_ as he made hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke. He appeared in the doorway just as Temari barreled in. They landed in the floor in a tangle of limbs. Temari giggled and Shikamaru smiled."Anxious?" Shikamaru asked.  
"No! I…I just wanted to race you here and beat you to the shower." replied Temari giggling still.  
Temari and Shikamaru untangle their bodies and parted ways. Temari headed toward the kitchen, while Shikamaru headed to the shower. Temari fixed her a glass of water and drank it. After she finished her glass she poured Shikamaru a glass and headed towards his room. The hallway to his room was packed with mounds of dirty clothes. Temari thought _**What a pig sty!**_ right before she tripped and broke the glass. Shikamaru, drenched in the shower, heard the noise. Wondering what it was, he turned the shower off and walked into the hallway. Temari stood in the doorway to his room, staring at the sight in front of her. A small noise escaped her throat and startled Shikamaru into turning around, giving Temari a full frontal view.

"Wow!" gasped Temari, studying the toned male's body.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Shikamaru, trying to cover his member.  
"Don't be." said Temari in a sexy tone.  
"I…I mean don't be because I broke your glass," Temari said in her normal tone.

Shikamaru went and grabbed himself a towel and wrapped his soaked body in it. After he wrapped up, he went to help Temari clean up the broken glass. Temari bent down, not knowing Shikamaru stood behind her. Shikamaru began to stare at Temari, having uncontrollable thoughts. In his mind he thought about them having wild, hot, sweaty sex. Temari turned around and saw him looking at her.

"Are you ok?" asked Temari.  
"Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Shikamaru replied.

Temari just laughed and giggled at the puzzled Shikamaru. Then he finally realized what it was she laughed at. He looked down to find his member rock hard. He ran into his room and closed the door.

"Um..mm! I think you should go now!" yelled an embarrassed Shikamaru.  
"Why can't I stay?" asked a very curious Temari.  
"Be…because I have a very long mission tomorrow and I need rest." replied a very turned on Shikamaru.

Temari left and Shikamaru began to question himself._**What is this I am feeling? What is it about her that turns me on? No other girls make me feel this way. **_Shikamaru pondered through the night until he fell asleep.

**Shikamaru's Dream**

_Under a tree sat Shikamaru, asleep from a fierce training session. A strong wind blew through the clearing and woke him up. Shikamaru then noticed a figure walking toward him. When the figure came into sight it was Temari. Temari had her big fan in front of her body as if she was trying to hide something. Temari then fanned the giant cloak and the whole area just changed. The two ninja were now in a sand made room with a bed and a lot of girly stuff.  
"Where are we?" asked Shikamaru.  
"We are in my room." replied Temari, biting her lip.  
After all was said, Temari removed the giant fan, which revealed her to be nude. Shikamaru stared on in a mesmerized state of amusement. Shikamaru's member began to swell until it was throbbing. Temari approached the hypnotized Shikamaru and pushed him onto the bed. She then started to creep up on top of him, feeling on every each of his body as she did so. Temari tongue entered Shikamaru's mouth, into which she began to moan at the taste of his throat. Shikamaru began to venture with his hands, touching all over Temari's hot body. Temari retreated her tongue and began to explore Shikamaru's body, kissing from head, to chest, to a very rock hard member. Then Temari inserted Shikamaru's throbbing, hard member into her mouth. She had began rimming the head to tease Shikamaru. He arched his back in pleasure while he rubbed his hands through her hair. Temari then began to squeeze his sack while sizing up his member. Shikamaru almost reached his climax but she stopped._

_Temari then jumped on Shikamaru's sweaty body, then she inserted his hard member in between her tight lips(Private lips..lol.) ,and begun to ride him like a bucking bull. Shikamaru gripped her by the hips and begun to thrust in rhythm with her. Temari Started screaming out his name. Almost to his climax again Temari started sounding like a clock alarm._

Shikamaru's alarm clock went off and he woke up to a feeling of being wet. He looked down at the wet area to find a rock hard member stuck straight in the air.

"What a drag." he said flopping back on his pillow.

**Temari's Night **

_After being kicked out of Shikamaru's place Temari started home.  
_

_"How dare he kick me out so rudely!" said Temari angrily.  
_

_"Well forget him! I'll never associate with him again!" screamed Temari punching air.  
_

_When she reached her home she kicked open the front door.. She slammed the door with great force. She barged through the living room while she mumbled under her breath.  
_

_"Hey sis, are you alright?" asked her brother,Gaara.  
_

_"Yeah I'm fine!" Temari yelled back.  
_

_Gaara decided he wouldn't ask his sister any more questions. He'd seen her temper in full force before, and he wanted no part of it.  
After these few words were said Temari entered the bathroom and started taking her clothes off. She started giggling at the memory of Shikamaru's shower accident as she entered her own shower. Temari thought to herself, __**Why am I still thinking about him? I told myself I'd never speak to, think of, or associate with him again.**__**This feeling though, it's so uncontrollable.**__Temari kept trying to block these thoughts of Shikamaru but it was no use. They kept haunting her. So after her long day, Temari finally fell asleep._

**Temari's Dream**

_Temari sat, relaxed, in a private hot spring. Just as she's about to fall asleep, she's interrupted by a splash from someone unseen. She dove under to see who it was and it was Shikamaru. "How did you get here? This is a private hot spring." Temari asked.  
"I have my ways." Shikamaru replied  
Shikamaru started towards her and revealed his naked body. Temari started to stare at his hard member and began to get wet. Shikamaru reached Temari and began to rub his member on her body. Temari moaned with every motion he made. Shikamaru sat Temari on the edge of the hot spring and inserted his tongue in between her lips(private lips..lol), while he rubbed her wet boobs. Temari threw her head back in a state of ecstasy, trying to breathe. Shikamaru began to roll his tongue, getting Temari more and more wet. Temari began to grip the side of the hot spring with one hand._

_and clawed Shikamaru with the other. Shikamaru removed his tongue and begun to sound like Gaara._

"_Wake up!" he said._

Gaara stood over Temari shaking her.

"Wake up!!" Gaara yelled.

Temari woke up in a puddle of body sweat and fluids.

"Did you throw a bucket of water on me?" asked a furious Temari.

"No." replied Gaara leaving the room.

Temari got up and took a shower, and got ready for the day. Shikamaru, on the other hand, had to masturbate to get his hard member to go down. After, Shikamaru took a long hot shower and got ready too. Two hot and horny ninja took off for a new but, challenging day.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Tune in for Chapter 2 ...The Frustration...**


	2. Pure Frustration

Lemons Probable!!!

The next day arrived quickly as the two ninja awoke from their erotic slumbers, and set out on a new day of adventure and mystery.

**Temari's morning  
**Temari sat down and ate breakfast, and talked with her brother Gaara, who seemed to be very curious that day.

"Um...um, Temari, why were you screaming out Shikamaru's name last night?" asked Gaara, pausing for a reply.  
"Were you having a nightmare?" asked Gaara, pausing once again.  
"Um…uh, Gaara you can sort of say it was a nightmare," Temari finally replied. **Ha! A nightmare. I've never had a more exhilarating dream like that in my life , **Temari thought, grinding her teeth together.  
"Well I better get to the office now." announced Gaara, leaving the kitchen.

Temari finished eating her breakfast, so she decided to go to the Leaf Village and talk to some of her friends there about her steamy, erotic dream.

**Shikamaru's Morning  
**After Shikamaru groomed himself and got dressed he energetically walked into the kitchen, he didn't notice his dad eating leftovers from the night before.

"Shikamaru, what has gotten into you? Or should I ask who have you gotten into?" asked a shocked Shikaku, dropping his fork.  
"Urgh! Dad, I'm fine and I haven't done a thing," replied Shikamaru. **Not yet anyways**, thought Shikamaru.

Shikamaru gobbled down some cold leftovers, and rushed to the Hokage's office to see if he had any missions to take care of. He checked the board and he was free for the rest of the week, so he thought of it as a vacation. Shikamaru descended from the Hokage's office through the window and headed to Ichiraku's Ramen shop to grab a snack.

**Now the Chapter really begins  
**Temari, done eating her ramen and about to leave the restaurant, crashed into Shikamaru. Their bodies tangled, they began to converse.

"Hey! I was just thinking about you," said Shikamaru.  
"Really? I mean,uh...you were? What a coincidence, I was thinking about you too," replied Temari.

The two ninja untangled their bodies and went for a nice relaxing walk to Hokage Mountain, where they told each other of their dreams.

"Really, you dreamed that?" asked Temari, blushing.  
"Yeah, did you have that dream for real?" asked Shikamaru, blushing also.

The two ninja went into full details about their dreams of pleasure, when Temari looked down to see Shikamaru pants bulging, and him trying to cover it up.

"Don't hide it, there's nothing to be afraid of. There's nobody around", said Temari, grabbing his hand.  
"Its not that. It's just...I'm a virgin and I'm afraid I won't know what to do," replied Shikamaru.  
"Don't feel bad. I'm a virgin, too, so we can both learn how to do it together," said Temari.

Temari began to rub the bulge making Shikamaru even harder until he couldn't take the pain of his member being contained anymore. Shikamaru undid his pants and pulled out his throbbing member. Temari gripped it tight and began to jerk and tease it. Shikamaru ran his hands through her hair rocking his body in rhythm with Temari's jerking. Finally, Temari inserted the members head into her mouth and began to rim it. **Even better than I dreamed,** thought Shikamaru. Temari kept on teasing Shikamaru until he got agitated and began to plead for the pleasure he sought.

"Come on Temari. I can't wait any longer," said Shikamaru.

Temari finally put the full length into her mouth and began to hum, while she rubbed herself. The vibrations almost took Shikamaru off his feet with the pleasure. All of a sudden some leaves began to rustle. Temari took the hard length out of her mouth and became alert.

"Don't stop!" cried Shikamaru.  
"Shhhh. Someone is coming," said Temari.  
"Temari!" yelled a voice.  
"Oh man it's Kankuro," said Temari, ducking.  
"What am I supposed to do?" asked Shikamaru, pointing to his member.  
"Just hide I'll lead him away," replied Temari.

Temari appeared to her brother to see what he wanted.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Kankuro.  
"No, not at all," replied Temari.  
"Well, Gaara has a mission for us to take care of. It won't take that long", said Kankuro.

The two ninja vanished in a puff of smoke leaving poor Shikamaru with an erect member and horny. **Aw man. Not again. What a serious drag, **thought Shikamaru, jacking his member off. Shikamaru finally came and went back to the village to find Naruto and Kiba, his best friends, so they could have a quick sparring match, but before he could find them Temari landed on top of him out of no where.  
"I'm back and ready for some action," said Temari.

The two now set off to a quiet place behind the chunin arena, to finish what they started. Shikamaru eased his lips to Temari's and began to taste her. He began to remove her shirt and pants, and slowly tasted each and every part of her tender body. Temari twitched in pleasure, and began to call Shikamaru's name softly. Shikamaru finally made it to her tight little lips and pierced them like a sword with his tongue. Temari wailed in pleasure, Shikamaru knew he had found her sweet spot. Shikamaru began to play with this newly found secret, making Temari wetter and wetter. Shikamaru began to massage Temari's chest, increasing her pleasure. Temari, in a state of ecstasy, began to pull her body inch by inch a little further on Shikamaru's tongue.

"Shikamaru!!!" yelled a deep voice.  
"What is it now!" yelled Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jumped from behind the bushes to find his sensei Asuma searching for him. **What a mother fricking drag every time, **thought Shikamaru.

"What is it Shika baby?" asked Temari.  
"It's my sensei. Let me go see what he wants" replied Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jumped out so Asuma to could see him.

"Ah! Shikamaru. Lady Tsunade has an important mission for you, Naruto, Neji, and Kiba", said Asuma.  
"Ok, What a drag", replied Shikamaru.

Temari began to get dressed after seeing the team leave the leaf village, she began her journey back home, but before she left a note at Shikamaru's home.

**The Note  
**_It seems as hard as we try that today was a bad day to try and live out our dreams, so I guess we could try it again later. I mean later as in tomorrow night if you can. Meet me at my place at 10:00 P.M., and plan to stay for a long time. …Chuckles…_

_Love_

_Temari of the Sand_

**Real time  
**After reading the note Shikamaru was shocked with a bolt of excitement, he got a shower and got in bed and prepared for a long night tomorrow. Temari likewise got ready to face a long night of fun, pleasure, and L.O.V.E.

End of Chapter 2 lol... Still no sex yet between the two, but soon.lol. Thank to Crimson Eyed Sakura for Beta'ing.

CES: Finally!! I don't have to write my own 'thnx to CES' part!!! lol

**\**m**/ . \**m


	3. DDay

…**D-day…**

**The moment you all have been waiting for and me also. Lemons. Woot!**

Lips Private on Temari, unless I say something about kissing…lol.

* * *

The morning light was shining bright on this day in the Naruto world, because this day was a grand day for two of its greatest ninja, Shikamaru and Temari.

* * *

**Shikamaru's morning  
**Shikamaru rushed into the shower while he hummed a very catchy tune. After a long, hot shower he began to groom himself and got ready for the long wait until his joyous night, which stood before him. Shikamaru dashed into the kitchen and fixed himself a bowl of cold cereal, which he began to eat. Shikaku sat and studied his son to see if he was contracting a serious disease.

"Son this is the second day you have been like this.  
Are you sure you're okay?" asked Shikaku.  
"I'm fine, Dad. Why do you ask?" asked Shikamaru, with a mouth full of cereal.  
"Well, you haven't been your depressed self lately and I'm beginning to worry," answered Shikaku  
"No need to worry. I'm just in a great mood," said Shikamaru smiling.

**It's worse than I thought. He's smiling,** thought Shikaku, as he picked up the Konoha Times and began to read the sports section. Shikamaru finished his cereal and left to go to get a few items for the night, and to find a place to kill time until 10:00, so he hopped up into a tree and began to daydream what his first time was going to be like.

* * *

**Temari's Morning  
**Temari arose from a good night's rest. She proceeded to the kitchen, where she fixed her some breakfast, and laid back in her bed, then proceeded to her bathroom. Temari then ran herself a nice relaxing bubble bath, in which she soaked her smooth, hot body. Temari finished her soothing bath, and then got dressed. She departed to the living room, to find her brother, Gaara, making out with her friend, Ino.

"Gaara, you do know you can go to your room and do that," stated Temari.  
"Yeah, but it is my mansion, so I can do this where ever I want," replied Gaara.  
"Rude much?" said Temari, leaving the room. **Aw! My little brother is growing up,** she thought.

Temari left the Kazekage mansion and went to the market to find something sexy to wear that night. After she finished her shopping, she went home and took a power nap, which she dreamed of the night to come.

* * *

**The Moment You All Have Been Waiting for! 9:58 P.M.**  
Shikamaru knocked on the door of the great sand mansion, but no one answered. He looked down at his watch to see it was 9:58. So he jumped to Kankuro's window, which was open, so he would be on time. Shikamaru then spotted a trail of rose petals, so he followed this path to a scented note, which carried a clue to finding Temari.

**The Note  
**_A sight of a wondrous night, where only the stars and the moon provides light. If you figure out this clue, then you'll find me with a little surprise too.  
_Shikamaru pondered and pondered trying to figure out this clue, and then it finally hit him.

"The roof!" he yelled.

Shikamaru dashed to the stairs leading to the roof, but before he made it, he heard a squeaky noise coming from a brightly lit room. When Shikamaru went to investigate it, he saw that Gaara and Ino were making passionate love, which turned Shikamaru on slightly. He then gained back his focus and climbed the stairs to the roof. The sight he saw, made Shikamaru's member erect to its peak. A scantily dressed Temari, in a very thin black thong, and a see through bra, began to walk towards a shocked Shikamaru, and pushed him to the soft sand roof. Temari crept on top of the paralyzed Shikamaru and whispered a few very simple questions in his ear.

"Do you like what you see? Are you ready?" whispered Temari, blowing in his ear.

All the shocked Shikamaru could do was nod. Shikamaru finally snapped out of his stunned state and started to reveal something to Temari: a bottle of self warming massage/personal lubricant.

"Would like a nice massage?" asked Shikamaru.  
"Yeah, Shika baby," replied Temari, undoing her bra.

Temari laid down and Shikamaru squirted some lubricant on his hands, and then began the massage. Temari began to let out long moans every time one of her tender spots were hit.

"Mmmm…that feels good Shika baby. Harder," Temari commanded.

Shikamaru did as he was ordered and massaged harder, the pleasure increased, and the moans grew even louder, then Shikamaru stopped. He turn the already pleasured-filled Temari over and began to press his soft lips to hers. He gained entrance to her mouth and tasted the sweet taste he had always loved. He then worked his way down her delicious body, sampling each and every, as he'd once done before. Temari began to moan and arch her back with each touch he made. Shikamaru slipped the  
thin thong off and began to tease the secret spot he found before. Temari bit her lip and gritted her teeth, attempting to be patient and wait for the real action to begin. Shikamaru once again thrust his tongue into the lips that he knew so well. Temari finally gave into the pleasure that Shikamaru was inflicting to her, and she began to call his name louder and louder. When Shikamaru found her spot he retreated his tongue and made a few hand seals, which created a clone of himself. The real Shikamaru resumed tonguing Temari's spot, while the clone rubbed and licked her nipples. With this great pleasure, Temari could no longer keep quiet, she began to cry out in pleasure, as she rubbed Shikamaru's rock hard member. Finally, Shikamaru retreated his tongue and the clone he had summoned. Temari, agitated, sought payback. She crept on top of Shikamaru and proceeded to remove his shirt, while she squeezed his erect member. She slowly eased to his neck, and began to bite it, Shikamaru screamed in pain and pleasure. Temari then slowly licked down Shikamaru's body, causing a low moan to escape his mouth. She then began to nuzzle the bulge that stuck up through Shikamaru's pants. Shikamaru undid his pants and Temari pulled them down. She began to kiss his sack while she squeezed his member. Shikamaru ran his hands through Temari's blonde hair as he moaned louder. Temari inserted the hard member into her mouth, and began to lick on it. Shikamaru's whole body just twitched with pleasure. Finally, Temari began to engulf the full length of the member in her mouth. Shikamaru thrust his body, making his member journey farther down the throat of the blonde, making her gag. Shikamaru's moans got louder and louder, as he reached his orgasm, but Temari removed the member, and licked all the precum off before he came. The two ninja locked lips again and prepared for round two of this wonderful orgy. Shikamaru slipped on a condom, and squirted some lubricant on his member, as well on Temari's dripping lips. The warm sensation hit Temari, she began to moan.  
"Okay this might hurt a little, but the pain will go away," said Shikamaru.  
"I trust you, Shika baby," Temari replied.  
Shikamaru slowly slid his member in between Temari's tight wet lips. Temari began to cry out in pain, but they soon became cries of pleasure. Shikamaru slowly loosened Temari up with short gentle thrusts, which Temari began to mimic. Shikamaru began to increase his thrusts in speed and roughness until he found a rhythm good for both of them. Temari began to scream out in pleasure. She gripped onto Shikamaru's back and began to claw into it. Shikamaru yelled out in pain as he began to thrust harder. Shikamaru, almost at his climax, moaned loudly and then he unleashed his seed inside the pleasure-stricken Temari. Shikamaru pulled out and laid down beside the blonde, trying to catch his breath.  
"I love you, Shika baby," said a panting Temari.  
"I love you Temari, too," replied Shikamaru, panting also.  
The two ninja then cuddled and wrapped up in a blanket, and eventually dozed off into a deep slumber, grinning about the passion they had endured.

* * *

**The Next Day  
**Shikamaru awoke to find that Temari had left his side. He got up and put his boxers back on, and went in search of his missing lover. Temari had wandered off and began to fix breakfast for Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, and herself.  
"Hey baby, you sure get up bright and early," said Shikamaru.  
"Yeah. I do, don't I? By the way, you can use my shower in my room 'cause the main one is kinda occupied," replied Temari, flipping some eggs.  
"Okay," said Shikamaru  
Shikamaru got in the shower and was taking it slow, until he smelled Temari's cooking. He rushed so he could be the first one to a plate. All the ninja were at the table, with the females sitting in front of their lovers, with all gossiping about their nights.

**End of Chapter 3**

**This story is so hard for me to end so I'm extending it another Chapter. I think I will put a threesome in chapter 4…lol. Thanks to C.E.S once again for Beta'ing this chapter too. I hope you are enjoying my first Fic with Lemons in it. Note: I am a virgin, but I thought all this up…lol.**


	4. Lust Behind Enemy Lines

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Lust Behind Enemy Lines

I know it is been a long time since I updated Psychology 200 and School in general has been weighing me down big time and prom also.

The sound of bed springs wined as Shikamaru and Temari played a steamy round in their favorite game, Shikamaru says. Asuma searching for his student approached the Nara clan's house. He knocked on the door but he received no answer. He knocked again but this time he received a long wailing orgasm. **Something must be wrong,** he thought. Asuma pondered and concocted a plan. He braced himself to enter the house. The wails began to echo louder. **That's it,** he thought as he barged thought the door. Asuma investigated the living area and nothing was out of place or showed any signs of a struggle. BAM!! **What is that,** Asuma wondered as he turned to a door decorated in decals. Asuma slowly reached for the doorknob with kunai in hand. He turned it slightly. CRASH!! A naked Shikamaru collapsed onto the surprised sensei with a nude Temari between his legs.

"Did I come at a bad time?" asked Asuma, pushing the nude ninja off his body.

"N-no sen-sensei!" yelled an embarrassed Shikamaru, scrambling to cover his privates.

Temari jumped up and dove back into the room and covered her body.

"Temari your brother has been searching for you," said Asuma, staring at her struggle to keep her body cloaked.

"U-um I-I'll go find him now, sir!" replied Temari, saluting and losing her cloak.

"COUGH!! N-no need," replied Asuma, blushing at the sight of the ninja's naked body.

"Why?" asked Temari, pulling her cloak back up.

"You two have been assigned to an important mission. You two are to go seek out the whereabouts of Orochimaru's secret hideout in the Land of Stone," announced Asuma.

"Yes sir!" yelled the two ninja.

The two ninja got dressed and packed for their adventure. They reported to the Hokage's office to receive their communication equipment. Shortly after the two ninja made it to the Land of Stone, it was dark so they set up camp under the night sky.

"Wow! The sky is so beautiful tonight," said Temari, pointing up.

"Yes you are Temari," replied Shikamaru, staring at the blond kunoichi.

The two ninja cuddled together making their affections known.

"I thought up a poem for you Temari. Want to hear it?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'd love to," said Temari, staring into her lovers eyes.

"When I stare into you eyes, it's like I soar into the skies, as free as a star floating near and far, always returning to my true loves heart, which is my favorite part, though I leave at sun rise, I always return at night to search for the part with my warm spot deep in your heart," recited Shikamaru, staring also into Temari's eyes.

The two lovers kissed and cuddled until they fell into a deep slumber. The next morning they rose and packed up their camp. Shikamaru and Temari began to search the eastern area of the land.

"Do you sense that?" asked Shikamaru.

Yeah someone has been spying on us ever since we crossed the border," replied Temari.

"When I nod, we split," said Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded and the two ninja split down two separate trails. In the shadows, the spy chose to follow Shikamaru. The mysterious ninja trailed the Leaf-nin closely.

"You can show yourself now!" yelled Shikamaru, skimming through the area.

"So, you knew I was following you," said a female voice, approaching him.

"Not only did I but she did too," said Shikamaru with a giggle.

Temari, behind the red haired kunoichi readied her giant fan to strike. The spy tried to move out of range of her attack, but Shikamaru had her trapped in his Shadow Possession jutsu.

"Got ya BITCH!" yelled Temari, swinging her fan.

A huge dust cloud formed from the immense gusts of wind. The kunoichi chocked, unnoticing the shrunken thrown by Shikamaru. One hit its target and struck her dome and knocked her out. The dust cleared as the strong gusts stopped.

"I-is she dead?" asked Shikamaru, standing over the fallen foe.

"No she is just knocked out," replied Temari, checking the kunoichi's pulse.

"Well, You got knocked the Fuck Out!" yelled Shikamaru, to the sleeping foe.

**Ten Days Later**

The unconscious kunoichi began to wake up.

"Urgh, I had the weirdest dream. I was trapped in a dust cloud spinning around and round," said the spy, rubbing her head.

Temari and Shikamaru jumped and took their battle stances.

"Time to die, y-you red haired b-itch!" yelled Temari, scared out of her wits.

"Wait!" yelled the kunoichi, throwing up her hands.

The two ninja stopped and stared at it other puzzled.

"I don't have the will to fight anymore, strange much. By the way my name is Tayuya," said the kunoichi smiling.

"My name is Temari. My name is Shikamaru," said the two Leaf-nin, lowering their weapons.

"May I journey with you guys?" asked Tayuya.

"Why, don't you have a home?" asked Shikamaru.

""Yeah, but if I go back there they will make me evil again and I hate being evil," explained Tayuya, almost in tears.

"Fine! Welcome to our party!" yelled Temari, smiling.

The ninja set out and searched until night fell upon the land. They relaxed by a warm campfire and told stories of previous missions.

**Now the 3-some!!**

The Temari and Shikamaru stared at each other as they cuddled. Temari biting her lip jumped on top of Shikamaru. She began to bite and kiss his neck. Shikamaru let out grunts of pleasure. Temari licked Shikamaru's neck as she began to grind on him. Shikamaru releasing low moans undid her shirt and skirt.

"What about Tayuya?" asked Temari, stopping her motion to look at Tayuya.

"Let her join if she wants," replied Shikamaru, looking at Tayuya also.

The two ninja signaled for Tayuya to join them. Tayuya crawled over and began to kiss Shikamaru as Temari removed her clothes. Temari gripped Shikamaru's throbbing member and began to squeeze. Shikamaru moaned as he tasted Tayuya's throat. Temari slowly undid Shikamaru's pants and released his hard member. Tayuya exited his mouth and took her clothes off. Temari began to lick Shikamaru's shaft while she rubbed his abs. Tayuya joined Temari as they both licked the hard member. Shikamaru ran his fingers through both the kunoichi's hair. Temari finally shoved the full length into her mouth. Shikamaru arched at the warm sensation he felt from her mouth. Tayuya slipped her head in between Temari's legs and sliced her tongue into her tight lips. Temari let out a low moan, so did Shikamaru from the vibrations of her voice on his member. Shikamaru pulled Temari's head on his member faster and faster causing her to gag. Tayuya massaged Temari's breast as she stuck her tongue into the blond kunoichi further and further as she slowly fingered herself. Shikamaru nearing his peak pulled out of Temari's mouth and proceeded in between Tayuya's legs. He pierced her tight lips and began to roll his tongue as he ventured into the red haired kunoichi's body. Tayuya moaned as she removed her tongue from inside of Temari. Tayuya then began to suck on Temari's nipples making them hard. Temari began to kiss Tayuya as she rubbed her breast. Tayuya released a loud shriek as Shikamaru found her pleasure spot. Temari crawled over to Shikamaru and put a condom on his hard member, then she inserted it between her wet, tight lips. Temari moaned and whimpered as she sped up her thrusts. Tayuya wrapped in sense of ecstasy thrusted her tight lips quickly onto Shikamaru's tongue. Temari nearing her peak thrusted harder and faster causing Shikamaru to scream in pleasure. Tayuya at her peak let out a long high pitch shrill. Shikamaru frozen by Temari thrusts reached his peaked and gasped out a long moan as he blew his load. Temari now crying in pleasure wailed as she collapsed after hitting her peak. The three ninja laid on the ground cuddled together as they drifted off into slumber.

The next morning the three ninja awaken from a great nights sleep. They all got dressed and readied to search the last area of the Land of Stone. When they finished their search they all traveled back to the Leaf Village. They reported their findings to Tsunade, then they went to the Ramen shop to grab a quick bite to eat.

"Isn't that your brother Temari?" asked Shikamaru, looking out the window.

"Yeah it is. Isn't that your sensei?" asked Temari, also staring out the window.

The two ninja left Tayuya at the table to go see what their peers wanted. The two ninja approached their table with their faces down after they finished there conversations.

"Looks like we want be seeing each other for awhile," said Temari in tears.

"Why?" asked Tayuya.

"We both have been assigned to two different undercover missions," replied Shikamaru, pounding the table with a fist.

* * *

**This is the end of Chapter 4. I hope you've enjoyed it. Tune in for chapter 5 The Reunion!! **


	5. Notice

**Notice**

**I have gotten like 5 sentences wrote on Chapter 5...lol... I'm trying. I also have started attempting my first Yoai which is very hard to write. Soon i plan on writing a musical story and my first Yuri. So please be patient I will update as soon as possible. Thank you for underatanding.**

** Masked Itachi \m/ TT \m/**


End file.
